2015 Fruit and Salad Bowl Season
The 2015 Fruit and Salad Bowl Season is the fifth season of the Fruit and Salad Bowl. The regular season will last for 13 weeks, down from 14 weeks during the 2014 season. This is so the playoffs conclude in Week 16 of the NFL season, and FSB teams will be unaffected by players potentially being rested. Membership Competition Structure Change During 2014, team owners voted on a competition structure originally proposed by Stuart. Teams would be divided into two conferences for the 2015 season. The top two teams in each conference would qualify automatically for the playoffs, and the next two best teams regardless of conference would qualify as wildcards. The bottom six teams would qualify for the Toilet Bowl. The 2015 Conference Draft is scheduled to be held once the 2014 Fruit and Salad Bowl season concludes. Each team will play two regular-season games against their conference opponents, for a total of ten games. Teams ranked 1-3 each conference will play against each other, as with teams ranked 4-6. The last inter-conference game will be determined by ranking teams 1-3 from one conference against teams 4-6 from the other conference by total points scored. Tiebreakers Tied Games During the regular season, games which result in a tie will remain so. During the playoffs, games which result in a tie will be resolved using the following tiebreakers: *Total QB points, then: *Total QB yards, then: *Total RB points, then: *Total RB yards, then: *Total WR points, then: *Total WR yards, then: *Total FLEX points, then: *Total FLEX yards Note that RB and WR for the purposes above will only apply to those players selected in the specific RB and WR slots. Tied Teams in Conference Standings Teams will be separated in the conference standings by the following tiebreakers: *Head to head results; if tied 1-1 during season, then: *Total points scored in head to head games; if tied, then: *Conference W-L record, with ties counting as half a win; if tied, then: *Total points scored in conference games; if tied, then: *Highest weekly team score during the season; if tied, then: *Highest weekly individual player score; if tied, then: *Winner of most recent head to head game. Determining Wildcard Teams The two teams with the best win-loss record that did not automatically qualify for the playoffs shall do so. Where two or more teams finish with an equal record, the following tiebreakers will be used: *Head to head results; if tied 1-1 during season, then: *Total points scored in head to head games; if tied, then: *Conference W-L record, with ties counting as half a win; if tied, then: *Total points scored in conference games; if tied, then: *Highest weekly team score during the season; if tied, then: *Highest weekly individual player score; if tied, then: *Winner of most recent head to head game. Where two teams from the same conference qualify as wildcards, the lower-ranked team will switch conference. Where two teams from different conferences qualify as wildcards, they will participate in the playoffs for their respective conferences, irregardless of record. Thus, the team with the 3rd best record may play in the playoffs against the team with the 4th or 5th best record, due to conference seeding. Champions Conference Standings Challengers Conference Standings Awards Calculation of the award was purely done on the basis of scoring the most points per game, with the highest scoring player getting 3 points, the next highest 2 points, and the third highest 1 point. For 2012, 3 points were awarded to the highest scoring player from the winning side Positional awards were also awarded for the Quarterback of the Year, Running Back of the Year, Receiver of the Year, and Flex Player of the Year. For the first time, awards were given for general managers. The GM of the Year award is awarded automatically to the team which has the greatest offensive output during the regular season. The Most Improved GM of the Year is given to the team making the playoffs that records the greatest increase in average score. Fruit and Salad Bowl V Playoffs The playoff field remained at six teams. Quarter Finals Semi Finals Championship Game Box Score Toilet Bowl Playoffs Teams which did not qualify for the Fruit and Salad Bowl playoffs will be re-seeded as Teams 1 to 6 on the eve of the Toilet Bowl playoffs. During the semi-final phase, the team seeded first will be able to chose which of the quarter final winners they would like to play in the semi finals. The team which wins the Toilet Bowl will advance two places in the 2016 draft order, and the finalist will advance one place. Quarter Finals Semi Finals Toilet Bowl II